just give me a reason
by mephonic
Summary: everyone is all grown up!and Kevin is about to get married!but what happens when Nazz back down,well Edd save the day?or will he get more then what he wants?please R


(hey its me,most people say my spelling is pretty some of it's not me doing it,sometime's when i post it miss spells stuff or cut a word off,so if something seem's wrong i'm sorry but i can't fix it!please enjoy the story and no mean comment's please)

it was a cold December day,it was 1990 when Kevin and Nazz was to were all grown up,Johnny had a son name after his old childhood friend,Sarah and Jimmy are about to finish high school and Rolf still a has won a metal for his new business and Ed is now working in the movie's,as for me.i work in a tattoo's place,yes Eddward the smart kid in the whole school works in a place like that!well i care to like it,pays will and i get to see some new people.i for ones like my life"hey here she come's!"

Nazz as beautiful as always wearing all white,i turn to Kevin who was wearing my father's old was odd for him to ask me for a suit but since it's his wedding day,she got closer to hold out his hand and smiled,we didn't take his hand,she gave him a latter"Nazz?"

"i'm sorry dude..."she ran off in tear's,Sarah follow her.i turn to Kevin"what in heaven's name just happen?!"

after a hour everything was not calm but close enough,Eddy told me that Nazz is with another man.i didn't believe it,but what i just saw how could i not?"so can we leave?"

"Eddy!Kevin just lost his love...we just can't!"he sight"look i feel for him,i do but staying here isn't going to make things better...look you can stay here,me and Ed well be that your place"they lifted,as everyone leave i started to clean up the place.i know Kevin's friends from his old football time ask if they could help but i enjoy cleaning,they stayed a bit till they of them walk up to me"hey...will you stay here over night?"

"m-me?but i have w-"

"i know...but dude needs a friend right now and...i have a family"i nodded,after i got done cleaning.i went over to my house,got a bottle of doesn't really make it better but drinking does kill same pain,not i went back and slowly went up to his room,there was flower's this was were they have there honey moon place,oh dear better go down before he see's me"Double D?"to late"Kevin?"

"...is that wine?"

"made in 1895"he patted a spot next to him,oh dear what should i do?i slowly sat down next to him"got glasses?"

"n-no...sorry"he grad it and open it,he took a long drank and hand it back to me"you know...i'm not shocked that all...i knew this would happen"

"now K-Kevin i-"

"no Double D...i knew she would leave...that's why i'm done crying...time to man up"i smiled a bit"will...good for you...but are you sure?"

"yes...so...why did you stay?"

"well...your love just lifted you..i couldn't just leave you!something bad would happen...or you would get lonely"i drink a bit from it"you know of all people i thought you would be rich...or let get out of here"

"i thought about time to time but...i never did"after a while of drinking we started talking,about our childhood after Eddy's brother and even before.i never realize this but Kevin liked me that one point,before i befriend Ed and kinda made me blush"hey...do you want to...go out?"i blush"thanks for the drink's Kevin"i stood up and before i could ran for my life he grad my hand"wait!i just want dinner!"

"no your just drunk!"i try to get away but he was to strong"if i was drunk i would be beating the crap out of you or..."

"or what?!"he lean closer"look...i liked you for a while now..since i don't know...middle school...maybe later then that!...but you always hang around with those dorks!...but you change...look you can leave but...just give me a reason why we can't that let try?"i have more then one!its sinful!we'er male!you just got out of a relationship!you were my childhood bully!but yet...i didn't say a word,all i could do was kiss was warm and sweet,like the ones that you see in movie's or when you love something some was amazing,we let go"um...so..dinner?"

"yes..um Sunday night?"

"nope...make it now cause i can eat anything!"

"fine..but we eat were i want to eat!"

"fine by me"i never thought i would be with Kevin,i guess we all have our reason's to do the things we if its unplanned or just unknown,but i don't care cause i'm still living my happy life

the end


End file.
